Un deseo
by Victoria Walker de Wheeler
Summary: ¿Qué podría desear Sasori más que la eternidad misma?


**-Un deseo-**

_¿Qué podría desear Sasori más que la eternidad misma?_

Cada hora que pasaba, cada minuto, cada segundo eran para él simplemente una dulce agonía

Había una cosa en su vida que la eternidad definitivamente no podría suplir nunca: como el sentir su corazón, aunque para ese entonces ya hubiese aprendido a sentirse perdido, resignado a vivir su eternidad incompleto; es por eso que no le agradaba hacer esperar ni esperar a nadie, ya que pese a ser eterno, todo lo que le importaba no lo era y quería aprovechar aunque fuese el más efímero segundo para estar con "él"

Aunque obviamente no le fue nada fácil aceptar esto, sin embargo, ese día precisamente era su cumpleaños y tras un poco de reflexión al despertar, volvió a sentir en su cuerpo aquella esencia de antaño y fue en ese solo instante que tuvo un deseo.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, al parecer en Akatsuki nadie recordaba su cumpleaños, y no es que lo deseara demasiado pero si le entristeció un poco esto, aunque era lógico, en un lugar así las prioridades son otras; nadie, pese a tener sentimientos, se detenía a causa de ellos, y él, que no los tenía, parecía que le pesaban como la vida misma.

En la tarde el líder le asignó una misión de espionaje en la Aldea de la Lluvia, nada complicado en realidad, lo único difícil fue hacer que Deidara no sacara un nuevo debate sobre lo que era o no el arte, después de todo ninguno de los dos cedería con facilidad, aunque le gustaba hacerlo de un modo u otro pués, el molestar a ese chiquillo tonto le agradaba mucho y no sabía porque… el ver su rostro molesto, su impertinencia, sus gestos, su mirada azul tan desafiante, su sonrisa, el mismo parecía arte, "arte efímera" por supuesto… a veces desvariaba en detalles de este tipo y poco a poco sentía que Deidara también se daba cuenta.

Ya era tarde para volver a la guarida, así que decidió que dormirían a las afueras puesto que ya habían concluido su misión.

No era una casa grande, era más bien una cabañita cercana a un risco que daba una vista preciosa de un lago y la tarde que comenzaba a caer, aquel era un paisaje digno de un artista de verdad, tal y como lo era él.

Deidara se había quedado dentro de la casa después de comer, mientras que él salió para poder contemplar aquel hermoso paisaje, ya no dentro de Hiruko, sino con su cuerpo real "relativamente" y se sentó en la hierba, quería pensar por esa sola vez que si lo intentaba mucho quizá por ser su cumpleaños podría volver a sentir.

Se quedó gran parte del tiempo allí, hasta que la noche cubrió completamente el cielo y una voz impertinente le llamó:

- Sasori no Danna…- tardó unos instantes en reaccionar pero lo hizo

- ¿Qué pasa?- su tono de voz fue neutro, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Deidara

- H'm, es raro que salga sin Hiruko- comentó divertido mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Estoy tan cansado ya…- confesó sin más mientras Deidara le miraba confuso

- "De Hiruko o de la vida"- pensó Deidara, puesto que temiendo la respuesta no se atrevió a preguntar

- Aunque este cumpleaños fue muy divertido- agregó con agrado

- Danna ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- preguntó sobresaltado

- No es algo que se deba decir- contestó mirando hacia un lado y se hizo silencio absoluto

Deidara no se quedó conforme con aquello, por lo que tomó un poco de arcilla con su mano y la moldeó en una pequeña ave juguetona que rápidamente comenzó a volar alrededor de Sasori.

- ¿Y esto?- sabía lo que era pero no lo que planeaba ese loco de Deidara

- Es tu regalo

- ¿Acaso quieres volarme la cabeza?

-¡No!- contestó exaltado- Danna solo pide un deseo- explicó ya mas tranquilo

Sasori no quería enfrascarse en más juegos de palabras sin sentido, por lo que solo por esa ocasión decidió atender a lo que Deidara dijo. Cerró lentamente los ojos y sin más pidió "un deseo".

- ¿Listo Danna?- preguntó expectante Deidara al ver que Sasori abría los ojos, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

Esto fue la señal para que aquella ave se elevara a lo más alto del cielo y al sonido de un "katsu" se hiciera pedazos desprendiendo luces de mil colores que caían lentamente iluminando bellamente la noche, haciendo sonreír a ambos artistas.

Al terminar aquel espectáculo de luces, Deidara miró a su Danna, era perfecto: sus ojos, su cabello de fuego, su cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado, su sonrisa… ¡si!, estaba sonriendo y de una manera tan hermosa digna de perdurar por toda la eternidad:

- Tal ves esa es la llamada "belleza eterna"- comprendió Deidara por primera vez

- Sasori no Danna- le llamó levemente púes aun no quería sacarlo de aquel cuadro tan perfecto

- ¿Si?- contestó sin mirarle

- ¿Qué pediste?- fue directo al punto, lo cual hizo que Sasori saliera del trance y mirara a Deidara

- Ey Deidara, no deberíamos involucrarnos más ¿entiendes?- comentó poco convencido más para si mismo que para el rubio –Así que no se a donde vas con tu curiosidad-ñ agregó fríamente

Deidara se sintió impertinente en ese momento pero no por eso desistió…

-H'm… ¿Qué podrías desear Danna?- insistió Deidara- Tu lo tienes todo- agregó refiriéndose a la "eternidad"

-Lo único que no tengo…- respondió sin más

-Tú eres eterno ¿recuerdas?- rebatió curioso

-Ya no deseo la eternidad- esto hizo a Deidara abrir los ojos de sorpresa por la confesión inesperada

-Sasori no Danna…- realmente no sabía que decir a estas alturas

-Nunca deseé nada…- comenzó a relatar el pelirrojo- el mundo aceptó mi Arte como si fuera natural- reconoció con desdén- Así como mi arte perdura por la eternidad…- hizo una pausa mientras miraba al cielo- tal y como la luna brilla con todas sus estrellas, era una situación natural

-Danna…- Deidara no sabía que hacer, por primera vez en su vida escuchaba y miraba la verdadera esencia del arte de Sasori, era extraño pero se sentía profundamente contento…

-Pero…- la voz de Sasori sacó a Deidara de sus pensamientos- descubrí una luz cálida en este mundo- levemente colocó su mano junto a la de Deidara –Un cálido sol que me acaricia…

El rostro de Deidara adquirió de pronto un tono acalorado, puesto que toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, su corazón latía desbocado; y entonces simplemente dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a su Danna, el cual deslumbrado agregó:

-Esa sonrisa…es mi sol- acarició entonces suavemente el rostro de Deidara, el cual se había quedado perplejo, inmóvil y casi sin respirar; Sasori alejó entonces su mano de Deidara, mientras miraba de nuevo al cielo continuó:

-Lo siento…-comentó mientras abrazaba sus propias rodillas –había decidido guardarme esto para mi también…

El silencio les envolvió de repente, la cara de Deidara reflejaba todos los sentimientos de repulsión de la a-z, pero Sasori no podía detenerse, tenía que decírselo de una vez por todas.

-Quiero abrazarte y besarte ¿sabes?, incluso aunque seas un hombre- comentó más para si mismo que para Deidara, por lo que se sorprendió al sentir la mano del rubio tocar la suya, cosa que le hizo levantar su rostro y mirarlo de frente:

-Yo también quiero… H'm si estás de acuerdo- agregó con una sonrisa

Sasori no podía creerlo, en toda su vida jamás imaginó que aquel desesperante rubio sintiera siquiera algo de cariño por alguien que no fuera su arte explosivo, y ahora él…

Sin saber como, los labios de Deidara se unieron con los de su Danna, el cual se sorprendió mucho al principio, pero al ver como el rubio claramente disfrutaba de aquel beso que sabía a vainilla, él también cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar… para cuando se dieron cuenta el cuerpo de Deidara ya estaba sobre Sasori besando y acariciando al igual que él.

-Sabes a vainilla- le susurró Sasori al oído

Esto sorprendió mucho a Deidara, el cual paró de besar y acariciar enseguida

-¿Qué dijiste Danna?- preguntó incrédulo

-¿Acaso te molestó?- aún no terminaba por entender la actitud de Deidara

-¿Puedes sentirme de verdad?- inquirió totalmente entusiasmado

-Si, yo pue…- se quedó paralizado entonces ¿cómo es que podía?, sentía como si fuera una persona totalmente normal, experimentaba en esos momentos deseo, amor, calor, excitación y confusión al mismo tiempo, ¿quizá?, no, no era posible… -Deidara te amo- confesó finalmente mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Sasori- "no Danna" ya no necesitaba agregarlo entonces

Ambos continuaron con los besos y caricias, explorando, tocando y conociendo lo que solo en sueños hubiesen podido hacer; la mejor parte fue sentirse un solo corazón, un solo cuerpo, una sola alma…

Al terminar de crear el más bello arte que jamás imaginaron ambos artistas se quedaron allí, uno junto al otro, llenos, felices y completamente enamorados, deseando no volver a la realidad, detener el tiempo o existir solo ellos dos.

Deidara ya dormía en los brazos de Sasori y sin saber porque de repente en su interior solo tuvo un pensamiento:

"_Lo he encontrado finalmente…_

_Mi lugar en el corazón de Deidara"_

Besó entonces tiernamente los labios de su lindo niño artista, el cual abrió levemente los ojos transmitiéndole en esos momentos tantas sensaciones que no fue capaz de definirlas y pícaramente Deidara se acercó a Sasori para susurrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, mientras iniciaba nuevamente aquel juego de besos y caricias, el cual era apenas el comienzo de sus vidas.

Sasori sonrió para si, mientras con una última reflexión se dio cuenta de que, después de todo Deidara si había hecho realidad su único deseo:

"_Tenerlo solo para él"_

Owari ^///^


End file.
